All Alone
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Who do you turn to when the darkness has clouded your sight? The person with you or...to no one? Would you love someone and act upon it or just love someone and just watch as they slowly drift away? what if they share the same pain? Never let them go.


_No one understood. _

_The pain one must feel to be alone. _

_All alone. _

_Because they take for granted for what they have and scoff at others. _

_But I will not be one of them._

_Since I am of the ones who are the alone and broken._

_-N_

The sound of strokes echoed throughout the white room as a girl, of no more of sixteen, drew in a sketchbook with a blank but lively expression. Her light blue eyes straining with concentration but easiness as the familiar streaks of ink have stained her paper. It was of a boy. Maybe the same age. His blond spikey hair that is just asking to be run through, his eyes an entrancing sea blue. But the most striking feature of him…was his blank, cold expression with a sense of confusion to it, as if lost. She felt something toward him but at the same time nothing.

She just stared. She blinked a bit then closed her notebook slowly. She gracefully stands up, placing her notebook on the chair she was previously sitting in lightly. She looked at her empty room with only a mattress and a sheet to fill in space. It was a cage of restricting her of being somebody, anybody. She walks to her closed curtains then peeked a bit, sunshine blinding her eyes. A sudden sound startled her. The doorbell. She made her way to the door, peeking cautiously through the hole.

It was a boy. The same exact boy drawn in the sketchbook. His unruly spikey blonde hair, his intriguing sea blue eyes, but still with that lost expression, as if none of this was real. The blonde's lips tugged to smile, but she couldn't. For some reason, she just couldn't. Even though she loved him, she could not smile when she knows he can never be hers, for he is too good for her. Be with someone who is just as good, which would be hard, but still. He deserved it.

She slowly opened the door and let the boy in, seeing his lost expression disappear as it was replaced with a big, lopsided smile made her heart race. She stared at the floor as he entered, afraid he would see her feelings. "Hey, Namine. Anything new?" He said in a calm, but musical tone. Atleast to the pale blonde, with her pale skin and white dress. His blonde was darker, more colorful than pale. He wore a ragged white button down t-shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone, his baggy black pants still not hiding his toned and muscular body.

The blonde shrugged a bit in response, "No…Roxas. How's Sora and Kairi?" Roxas snorted a bit.

"Sora's still an idiot and Kairi is still a red head. That answer your question?" Roxas mentally cursed himself of the poisonous tone he was using, knowing Namine didn't deserve it. Namine deserves way better. Even though he loves her, she deserves better. She honestly does.

"…Yes." Namine knew Roxas wasn't too fond of Sora, his twin brother. They were so different. The only resemblance are their eyes. Other than that, physically and personality are polar opposites. Sora had spikey brown colored hair with a goofy grin always plastered on his face. He had the optimistic attitude that has helped him through tough times. His was a light that could battle any darkness. Except them. Because they are nobody important. They just waste space and silently wait for the time it is to their death.

Kairi was a red haired girl with dark blue eyes that shined with happiness. Her personality is a true tomboy but she was still beautiful and filled with curves and gracefulness. Kairi and Sora have been childhoods friends since birth but are recently going out. While the trio, another childhood boy was a part of it, had adventures and laughs, Roxas and Namine were left alone. They stayed together in the dark, not important.

Roxas was twins with Sora but he did not share his optimism and carefreeness. He carried a burden of lost memories and coldness that could ice anyone's soul. But once he smiles, he seems vulnerable and so fragile, as if you touched him, he would shatter. But Namine was no better. They were both unwanted and outcasts.

Namine was always alone, used as a tool of an organization. She never knew her parents and never had the urge to find the people who didn't feel the need to keep her. So she kept silent and drew. That was her only talent. Drawing. The sketches were exactly as the original. That was what she's useful for. Roxas always stirred something in her. Something she didn't want to be risen. Feelings called love.

Roxas watched the girl blank out as her deep thoughts drowned her presence. People would probably describe her as a ghost but he would describe her as an angel. The way her bangs would sometimes fall over her beautiful eyes when she was drawing or when she would smile the faintest of smiles. That was what made his day. Her happiness. The happiness him and her both deserve. He never knew he had a twin until he wandered into this town, ripped of his memories. He just knew his name was Roxas. Their parents abandoned him and only took Sora, thinking one is enough. But he doesn't need them. He only need one person. But that is the person he had sworn to never hurt.

Namine and Roxas both locked gazes, holding it for a while. No one broke it. They lived in that moment for minutes until Namine walked up to Roxas. Roxas was everything she wanted. His lopsided smile sent butterflies through her stomach. He shares her pain, helps her forget her entrapment of the corporation she works with since he works in it too. They both want to forget. But they can't. For the fear of forgetting each other. She loves him. But does he love her? She takes the risk. A risk she would not have taken before she had met him. But she did.

She intertwined her pale, slender fingers with his rough, tan fingers. He eyes widened in shock but after it passes, he squeezed her hand in response. They were imprisoned by their pains but they will break the chains that hold them together. They do not dare call it love, because love is an illusion. But there is definitely something more powerful than Love. It is Trust. The looked at each other admiringly then edged closer and closer, till finally their lips met. It was a quick kiss but both parties blushed a bit. Their hands tight and strong. They cannot stand in light. It is too late. Impossible even. But together…the impossible could be possible.

_(A/N: Yay! My first kingdom heats fanfic! It's an awesome video game, as many already know! But Namine and Roxas are awesome! Anyways review and if you think Namine or Roxas doesn't act like that, criticism is allowed.)_


End file.
